Interrogation? A sequel to Kyoya's Choice
by animefan021513
Summary: Kyoya had something cruel to Haruhi and she ran off crying now instead of a police force interrogating...it's everyone else in the host club even Hunni, What will he do when he realizes what his father really told Haruhi at that interview...(PS you have to read the story before this to understand any of it) REVIEWS MAKE MY DAYZ


"Haruhi, now don't get me wrong I'm glad my father chose you but why did he choose you out of all the girls here?"

"you know I can't help but take that as an insult..."

"THAT'S NOT WHAT i MEANT i UH...geez..."

"Don't worry about it but if you really must know when I went in there I was nervous as hell and he gestured for me to sit down so I did. I asked him why he asked me to be there because I didn't think a commoner was a very good choice for you..."

_So she didn't want to be with me?_

"...But then he said that I was wrong..."

"What did he mean you were wrong, anyone would be ashamed to have a commoner as a wife."

At that moment Haruhi ran out the doors. The rest of the host club asked the guests to leave because they were closing early but that wasn't really the case. Kyoya had done the worst possible thing in the world...He made Haruhi cry and walk home alone with a thunderstorm coming in around 6:00PM and she left around 5:15PM which gave them plenty of time to interrogate Kyoya. Tamaki was first.

"YOU BASTARD! I told you not to hurt her and what do you do you make her cry, what made you think, for a single moment that she wouldn't be hurt by a comment like that?"

"I wasn't thinking Tamaki." He had his head low and his eyes watered but no one could see it due to the glare on his glasses.

"DAMN RIGHT YOU WEREN'T THINKING YOU MADE HER CRY AND YOU DIDN'T EVEN GO AFTER HER..." Tamaki slapped him and breathed deeply so he could finish his interrogation with one last question. "You know she told me what happened between your father and her and he said that she could call it off anytime she wants...Now who do you think she is going to call first eh?" Tamaki picked up his things and went to go sit at the furthest end of the room away from Kyoya while Kyoya was in a state of shock because his father never gave anyone an opportunity. Now it was Mori's turn but this didn't bother Kyoya till He actually looked mad...it was more intense than Hunny when he woke up to early.

"I thought you loved her."

"I do I really do!" At this point he was shaking a little because he could feel Mori's anger even though he didn't physically show it at all.

"You made her cry."

"Yes I'm aware of that."

"What are you going to do if she calls it off?"

Mori walked over to where Tamaki was and now Kyoya for once in his life felt weak, he didn't know what would happen to him if she called it off, all he wanted was for this interrogation to be over. Hunni's turn which of course had its own unique style...Hunni did a surprise leg sweep and made Kyoya fall backwards. "You feel that Kyo-Chan? That's how you made Haru-Chan feel. Hurt, and unbalanced and I'm afraid no amount of apologizing will make it better...not even cake." He went to go cry in Mori's lap and now for the worst part, Hikaru AND Kaoru.

**(Hikaru talking) **(Kaoru talking) **(Both)**

**"we couldn't hear what you said so how about..."**

"You tell us what you said."

"I told her that anyone would be ashamed of being married to a commoner..."

Hikaru slapped the same cheek Tamaki hit just to make it hurt more. **"You hurt perhaps the most precious girl in the entire school. The girl to selfless and oblivious for her own good, She is beautiful, smart, kind, she can even tell which one I am!" **Kaoru signaled for his brother to continue his interrogation and he nodded back. **"You're lucky not all of us got to hold her, kiss her, and tell her to her face that I love her with all my heart and that I wanted her to marry me!" **Hikaru realized what he said and held his hands to his mouth in surprise of himself but then he quickly let go and just gave Kyoya a stern look.

"I...I..."

**"What are you waiting for chase after her if you really care about her, but if you don't I will gladly run to her, comfort her, and be there for her. Which is more than I can say for you...Oh and if you ever make her cry again I will personally talk to your father about you."**

"But she won't want to see me..."

**"WHO CARES! IT'S YOUR DUTY TO COMFORT HER AND APOLOGIZE WHEN YOU'RE WRONG, which happens more than you think."**

Kyoya ran in the ran to his driver and they drove to her house but not soon enough he noticed that her door was left wide open and wet spots going up the stairs. He immediately jumped out of the car and he ran into her apartment where he saw a curled up Haruhi underneath the Kotatsu.

"Haruhi..."

"Kyo..yaaaaa!" She screamed in terror and sunk further under the Kotatsu table."

"About what I said, I'm so so sorry."

This struck her as odd he wasn't usually like this he was usually calm and collected no matter if hurt someone or not. "Why are you here...AAAA!

"Haruhi, I...I love you. What I meant was that normally people would be disgraced to have a commoner in their family or someone not of proper stature so I was generally confused when my father chose you because I have loved you for a long time and know you even longer. I was baffled by the fact someone like you had won over someone like my father I am so sorry..."

The storm had passed a little...there were still sounds but it was in a far distance. "...your father chose me because he wanted me in the family and for you to be happy he said that he knew you would...be very successful..."

"Yes but he told me he never would let a commoner in so out of that many people he interviewed...wait what was your interview like?"

"It wasn't an interview...He said that he had brought them all there as a sort of trick and to hide the fact that he didn't really interview anyone for you...He said that he saw how I acted towards him at the ouran fair and he was impressed with me and ever since then he looked up my grades, my personality, how well I act with others and especially the fact that I'm becoming a lawyer."

"...Are you satisfied son?"

"Father!?"

"Haruhi called me, I assume you know what that means."

_My chest it hurts...she...she called it off...everything...why am I such an idiot I finally won...wait is that all she is to me is a trophy to be won? No, she has become far more than that, _"Father please don't let her call it off."

"Why shouldn't I?"

"Because..."

"I'm waiting...Why shouldn't I call it off after you made her cry, after you made her be here alone by herself, after you let her run off by herself especially with the crime rate, after..."

"BECAUSE i LOVE HER AND HAVE FOR A WHILE!"

Yoshio now looked at Haruhi and knelt down to her side and helped her out of the Kotatsu table and she clung to him. "Kyoya, she has the fears of a child, the heart of a teenager very much in love, and the mind of an Honor student. She called me to tell me what you said to her, and I came over here to ask her if she wanted it all to end."

Kyoya looked at his father with the look of understanding on his face and also something else.

"Haruhi do you want to leave his side, that way you won't have to be hurt like this again."

"No."

"What? Why?"

"Because even my father and mother fought when she was still alive and they always got through it and I'm prepared to that with Kyoya."

"Son you have a forgiving fiance, never forget that. I'm going to head back to the mansion and Kyoya?"

"Hmm?"

"If I have to come back to console her because you are being a fool again I will take matters in to my own hands now as you know that could mean anything...Haruhi are you alright with that?" Haruhi nodded back and smiled and graciously said thank you, then the door was shut and the limo drove off.

"Haruhi I love you and again I apologize."

"I love you too Kyoya please don't do it again."

"No promises but I will definitely try."

"That's good enough for me."

:3


End file.
